


【乔樱/JoeCherry】假面舞会

by aaaoi



Series: Cherry As a Killer [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 架空，黑帮S设定
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Cherry As a Killer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【乔樱/JoeCherry】假面舞会

假面舞会

黑帮设定，系列Cherry As a Killer 

*女装杀手cherry预警

暗杀者的场合除了需要速度和精准度以外，往往还需要乔装打扮。作为具有极高职业素养的顶尖暗杀者，Cherry自然对各种装扮都不排斥，只不过今天……

“我如果知道搭档是你，打死都不会过来。”Cherry在试衣间里看到今天的搭档的一瞬间停下了脚步。

“临时安排，我也没有办法。”Joe耸了耸肩无奈地说，显然双方对此互不知情。

本该是其他人来的，但是由于临时的状况，加上两人之前的完美合作给自家组织留下的印象，Joe成了今晚行动的人选。目的地是这里的化装舞会内，暗杀对象是前来参会的某位军火商。他们当然不在邀请名单上，只是会借用他人身份参加罢了，这点事情「S」还是会帮忙摆平的。唯一需要准备的事情是舞会装扮，参会者都是男女两两参加，他们当然也不能例外。

显而易见谁会成为女装的对象，Joe的身材并不可能做得到这种事，所以这个任务就落在了Cherry头上。为了完成任务他倒是不会介意，他介意的是……他的舞伴是Joe这件事。被迫和这个家伙保持看上去亲密的关系，想想就觉得拳头都硬了。

“喂喂，再不准备要来不及了吧？”Joe用调侃的语气问他，显然知道需要准备什么。Cherry并不想搭理他，这种装扮之前也不是没有过，只不过在Joe的面前莫名觉得有些不想让他看到，偏偏他还一直在旁边看戏一样等着。

“你出去可以吗？”

“哦？Cherry女士是觉得害羞了吗？”特意加重了「女士」两个字，Joe一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情倚在门口。

话音刚落，一把短刀擦着他的耳朵就扎在了身后的墙上，习以为常地取了下来丢回去，Joe最终还是出去了——他可不想因为这种事身上多添几个伤口。

不过随后Cherry就发现了一件尴尬的事情。这次给他准备的礼服后背的拉链他并不能够得到，在尝试了若干种办法之后依然无法解决，他只好拉下脸来喊门口的Joe帮忙。

“哎哟，Cherry女士，遇到麻烦了？”

忍住了拳脚相向的冲动，Cherry深吸一口气，“帮我拉下拉链。”

“嗯？是上面的还是下面的？”Joe用挑衅的目光扫视了他一圈，“哦，忘了你现在没有下面的拉链。”

“混蛋大猩猩！”Cherry只觉得自己已经濒临爆发，这时候Joe还是乖乖过来帮他拉好了拉链，顺便欣赏了一下他现在的扮相。因为是长发加上身材纤瘦的缘故，穿上礼服裙之后看起来竟然完全没有违和感，忍不住顺手摸上腰揩了把油，遭到了一个愤怒的眼神攻击。

“OKOK，那我们出发吧，Cherry女士？”Joe故意假装绅士地弯下了腰伸出手，结果不出意料地被无视了。

在礼帽和假面掩盖下的变装十分完美，连Joe看着他的背影都不由得惊叹几分。会场禁止一切枪械，所以Cherry在腿上绑了一把折叠刀，不过体积极小，外表只像是通常的腿环，为了避人耳目上面甚至别了一朵玫瑰让它看起来更像一个装饰品。

会场前成对的男女们谈笑风生地走了进去，Cherry为了显得和他们并无差别，只得在本能强烈的反抗下挽上了Joe的胳膊。

“我说，是不是需要改下称呼，薰女士，怎么样？”Joe仿佛为了激怒他一般，凑近他耳边故意这么说。

“你……！”Cherry加大了手上的力道，Joe被捏得有点痛忍不住哼了一声。

但是转念一想，肯定不能叫Cherry，一时间竟然想不到第二个合适的称呼，只得先这么默认了。

为了更加方便地找到目标，二人一进会场就直奔最高层。扫视了一圈，这次的目标军火商的头领似乎并不在下面，看样子可能和他们一样身处高层。

“喂，是不是应该做做样子？”Joe见他搜寻无果，低声对Cherry说。

“嗯。”Cherry点了点头，两个人如果一直在外面晃荡的确看起来太可疑了。

“那么，请吧，薰？”

未置可否的Cherry搭在了Joe的手上，任由对方牵着去了舞池里，虽然心里极度排斥但一直告诉自己为了任务要忍耐。舞池里男男女女正在随着节奏摆动，对于这种事情并不怎么擅长，只好稍微做做样子了。

“那只手也给我。”Joe比起Cherry来还是稍微擅长一些的，示意Cherry跟着他的节奏来。

Cherry迟疑了一下，然后胳膊被Joe拉住示意环住他的腰间，勉强配合着对方的动作，Cherry跟着他的节奏开始跳动。不过这裙子还真是碍事啊，稍不注意感觉就会自己踩上去。

一曲终了，感觉跳舞比暗杀累多了的Cherry坐在一旁休息，Joe环视了一圈舞池似乎还是没见到行动目标，结果突然有人过来跟Cherry搭话。

“这位小姐，可以邀请你跳一支舞吗？”

Cherry愣住了，Joe也愣住了，显然这种情况不在他们的考虑范围内，看了下来人的长相，突然发现这就是今天的暗杀目标。送上来的猎物哪有放过的道理？Cherry自然没有犹豫，直接点了点头过去了，留下Joe在风中凌乱。

这算哪门子情况？不过考虑到舞会确实有这方面的自由，没有人规定只能和自己的男伴或女伴跳舞，只不过他没想到女装扮相的Cherry会这么受欢迎？看着Cherry跟着那人进去了舞池他突然觉得心情无比复杂。现在该怎么做他相信Cherry心里有数，本来今天的任务自己主要就是负责配合他，不过当他看到那男人手环在Cherry腰间的时候好容易才忍住跟过去的冲动。

这种场合的暗杀需要做到悄无声息，在舞池里无疑是不太合适的，Cherry此刻有一个把他单独引出去的设想但是有些犹豫。毕竟自己现在看起来是女性身份，越接近就暴露得越多，但对于完美主义者的他而言……眼下似乎没有更好的办法。不过他还是打算先看看眼前的舞伴打算怎么行动。

不出所料，这位军火商也是性情中人，似乎还真对他有些意思。Cherry顺势跟着他走进舞池旁边一道没有人的走廊里，当然也对他想做什么心知肚明，不过对他来说这正是绝好的机会。被对方的手掀起面具的同时，手早已悄悄拿出了藏好的刀，然后在面具被取下的一瞬间——

“你是——？！！”这男人的脸色大变，但还没来得及说得出他的名字，短刀已经抹上了脖颈利落地解决掉了这场暗杀。

“看来不需要我做什么嘛？”Joe走了过来，看了看已经咽气的男人，泄愤一般用脚踢了踢他的头。

“你本来就是凑数用的。”Cherry冷冷地说着，重新戴好了面罩，“这边走。”

在来之前就摸清楚了路线，轻松找到了走廊上的窗户作为出口，但这时他才发现因为长裙的缘故行动不如往常方便，刚想直接撕开，Joe已经跳上了窗台对他伸出手。

“多此一举。”Cherry嘴上这么说着，还是握住了他的手然后跟着跳了出去。

回到今天的试衣间里，Cherry松了口气准备换回平时的衣着，刚想拜托Joe帮忙拉下拉链，结果觉得他似乎看着自己这边饶有兴趣的样子。

“真想拍照留念一下。”

“闭嘴大猩猩。”

不指望他来帮忙，Cherry干脆拿起刀打算直接割断布料，结果被握住了手腕拦下来，然后刀被Joe缓慢抽了出来。

“这样也没什么不好嘛？”Joe掀开他裙子的一角，故意用手摩挲着小腿然后一路往上，意图在哪十分明显。先前Cherry被军火商邀请的时候压抑下来的醋意这才泛上心头，此刻只想表明自己的占有欲。Cherry难得没有强硬地拒绝，任由他在底下肆意撩动。

旁边的穿衣镜里倒映着逐渐靠近的二人，Joe压上去玩味地说，“那么，愿意和我共舞一曲吗，薰？”

“随便你了。”

END


End file.
